


Coming home

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Returns, Gabriel isn't dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never did die. And now it's time for him to tell Sam that. Because they or may not have had something going on that nobody knew about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

It had been a tough call to make. Hell, it had been horrible. But Gabriel had known that if he went against Lucifer directly, he would have all of hell's and heaven's wrath raining down upon him.   
He would be more help to the Winchesters dead.  
Well... 'Dead'.  
So he'd faked it. He had to hide himself away from the boys after that. He used his grace in subtle ways to help fight with team free will without them even knowing they had a new soldier fighting their battles now.  
He'd made sure there was more in Sam than the demon blood- he pumped him full of angel juice without him even knowing it. The boys had tried, but with just the blood, he would have been hopeless.  
Only it went wrong, and he couldn't stop it. Sam ended up in the pit. And after that... Well. It had always been easier to just help them out in subtle ways. So he stayed dead.  
He missed the kid. Hell, he missed Sam like crazy. Sam wasn't like his other dates- they were all power heavy and impossible. Sam was just there. And it was all so easy to start falling in love with him that Gabrie, archangel of heaven, found himself helplessly into him.  
It'd started right back when they first met- when he was still on his own personal witness protection. Sam and Dean had argued, Gabe and Sam had chemistry. Sam had walked out of his and Dean's motel room in frustration, and somehow he'd found his way to Gabriel's door. Gabriel had been shocked. He'd also told himself that the boys wouldn't leave until they clocked him, that this was way out of the realms if what he should be doing.  
It had been hilarious to see how uncomfortable Sam was when the boys Gabriel the next day. To this day he wasn't sure how Sam explained slipping back into the room at 3am.  
And then... It took him confessing who he was for them to hit it off again. Except this time round, it wasn't a one night stand. This time it was so much more real.  
It had been hard to hide, but suddenly Sam had 'needed his space' on hunts. They caught up, shared rooms. And Sam said the cutest things lying there tangled up with Gabriel at midnight.  
There had been times when they were nearly caught, sure. Dean didn't have the tenancy to be patient. It was hilarious how many closest a Gabriel had hidden in because Sam wouldn't tell Dean that he wasn't as straight as his brother thought.

But he was getting distracted. He needed to find some way to talk to Sam. To tell him.  
But the moment was never right.  
So he stopped waiting for it to be right. He decided to make it right and he snapped himself into Sam's view and smiled sadly as Sam ran a scheme of tests.  
"You done, kiddo? It's me. I'm real. Okay?" He sighed. "Can't trick a trickster, right? Figured brother dear wouldn't let me out, so I played dead, helped you boys out behind the scenes. Figured I would come back but you always needed me some way that would be easier like that."  
Sam just stared at Gabriel for a second before the yelling started.  
10 minutes of 'I can't believe you' and 'how dare you' and 'you're an asshole'.  
Gabriel was waiting for 'I hate you' with baited breath. What if Sam had moved on?  
But it never came. Instead, Sam had suddenly run out of words to hurl at him.   
"I love you," Sam muttered, looking helpless. He stepped towards Gabriel,cut he was cautious, as though moving fast would scare off Gabe.  
"I'm sorry about how it went with Emelia, by the way. She was nice."  
"I- thanks."  
"Can I get a hug, Sammich?"  
Sam threw himself into Gabriel, burying his face into his hair.   
"I love you too, kiddo," Gabriel sighed, and he realised it was true. He'd been watching Sam over the years. He'd felt like he was with him. He'd fallen more in love with him every day.


End file.
